


Beneath

by Rosining



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Danger, Gen, Haunting, Protective Thorin, Young Fíli and Kíli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosining/pseuds/Rosining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There weren't many rules in the village, we could go wherever we liked - that is as long as we came home in time for mother's cooking. All though... <i>there was always something strange about that lake.</i></p><p>A pre-hobbit story based on the village life in Ered Luin with the young Durins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath

He was tired. Weighed down by his large coat now soaked in sweat and fear as he ran.

~~_"Come on brother!" The youngest of the two continued to head along the dirt path, laughing ahead._ ~~

He'd ran ahead of the others, fueled by the dread that continued to burden his mind. He could loose them, nothing greater could spur him on. "KÍLI!" He roared. 

~~_"Kíli don't run so fast", the elder called after him as he stumbled along the path after him. Any other time he knew he was the faster of the two, but he did not know this path and so continued steadily._ ~~

_Mahal no_ , he prayed as he found a tear of fabric nestled on a thorn bush. _No,_  it was his eldest nephews coat he recognized it from hanging behind the door in their small stone home. "FÍLI!!" he screamed.

~~_It felt as if the largest stone had pulled him down when he lost sight of his brother. The one he was supposed to look after, the one that his brother could rely on disappeared. He ran faster. "Wait, hold up."_ ~~

He followed the path with haste, he heard calls behind for him. There was a glow of torches as well as the rest, relatives and close friends tried to follow. "FÍLI! KÍLI? WHERE ARE YOU!?". The would-be King continued his pace coming into an opening from the woods.  Nothing. Even the sound of the running water, the hum of choir birds could not be placed. 

~~_"Look! Can't you see it."  Kíli watched from the edge of pool of water. "See what?" he asked to which his brother beckoned him closer. "The little boy in the water!" K ~~ _íli quickly turned back smiling at the waters edge, encouraging closer once more. Though when the blue eyes of the young golden-graced dwarf met the waters there to was a reflection not his own ; A child though he did not see, for in the eyes of the ripples stood a fire that even dark could not consume. He stepped closer to the water, hardly worried as he stepped past the knee length._~~_~~

Thorin stormed into the water. "Where are you?" he gasped, the arm used to bearing the shield of oak now churning the water, struggling to search in its depth. He stepped further the ground beneath collapsing on its self taking him deeper. He opened his eyes - only to see the murky water in front of him. Suddenly a firm grip on his shoulder and he was hauled up and out. "Thorin you musn't, you can't." Were words ushered into his ear but he refused to listen struggling against the grip that brought him back. Instead he cried louder than before.

~~_~~_"Kíli be careful!" his older brother warned as he continued to stand away from the waters edge. He couldn't look away, watching as K ~~ _ ~~ _íli offered his hand to the water; that was when another pealed out of the ripples and took a hold._~~_~~_ ~~ _ ~~

The ice cold water felt to have stuck the lids of his eyes together as he struggled once more in the grip. Perhaps his eyes simply refused to believe it. For once he opened his eyes he knew the truth. As the rest gathered on the waters edge they held their torches closer, trying to see through the hidden depths.

"Papa!" Was the sudden piercing scream in the silence. Thorin's eyes widened as he heard the sweet sound now harsh and broken calling for the dwarf he knew he could never be. "KÍLI!" he screamed as he saw the young dwarfling fully dressed and struggling to stay  a float. The screams continued, driving the dwarf and his guard into action as the little head sank under the water again. With all his might and more he pushed the water out of his path as he made his way to the center of the lake. "I've got you! Mahal Kíli I've got you." He cooed as the little dwarfling made it into his arms.  

"No, F-fee, he wants Fíli!" The little dwarfling continued to panic in his uncles arms. The pushes and punches he threw to get away landing as soft as a springs rain on the older Dwarf. He quickly spared a glance to his guard- there was no sign of him on the waters surface.

"Kíli child, you must be brave, swim back to the side we will get your brother." Again though the little dwarf protested. "Have faith little one now go!" Thorin ordered as he pushed him towards the bank where other dwarves encouraged him closer. Taking a deeper breath Thorin plunged deeper into the water. 


End file.
